


The Thing Caught in My Wings is You

by Maymot97



Series: Stick With Us [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wings, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael needs Jeep's help getting something out of his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing Caught in My Wings is You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a weird little AU that came up with where Michael doesn't go to Vega, and instead decides to stick with Jeep and Alex.

Michael groaned as he tried to reach the feathers closest to his back. They had recently been in a fight with some eight-balls and something had gotten stuck in his feathers, something he couldn’t manage to shake out. He tried once again to reach the offending object, only to stop abruptly as his shoulder popped. Sighing, he stood up and went in search of Jeep.

The human was busy looking at the engine of their car- the thing seemed to be on the verge of dying. All Michael could see of him was his back and legs, and he had to admit- it wasn’t an unpleasant view. Alex was sitting on the ground, playing with a bolt that Jeep determined was too big for him to swallow but small enough that he wasn’t likely to hurt himself. Michael smiled at the boy as he spun the thing around in his hands.

Michael leaned his hip against the car, getting Jeep’s attention. The mechanic glanced up at him and stared at the wings he only ever saw in battle.

“Are we in trouble?” he asked, glancing at Alex.

“No,” Michael answered.

“Then why’re your wings- You can’t get it out can you?”

The archangel shook his head. “I can’t reach it. I need your help.”

Jeep shrugged. “I’ll see what I can do.” He gestured for Michael to turn around.

“Michael shook his head. “Not in front of Alex…”

“Why? You’ve preened in front of him before.”

“It’s different when someone else is touching them. It’s more… personal.”

Jeep nodded. He closed the hood of the car and unlocked it. Briefly he turd it on and rolled the windows down about an inch. He turned the car off again.

“Alex,” he said, picking the boy up, “I need you to stay in the car, alright? Michael and I will be right back. Okay?”

Alex nodded and sat himself down in the floorboard of the front seat. “So no one will see me, daddy,” he said.

Jeep smiled. “Smart boy.”

He closed the door and locked the car.

Michael led Jeep away, far enough that they could still see the car, but nothing could be heard. 

Michael sat down, back to Jeep and learned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Jeep sat down behind him and gently began moving feathers around, searching for whatever was causing   
Michael’s discomfort.

At the first brush of fingers against his wings, Michael gasped. It had been forever since anyone beside himself had touched his wings. Jeeps fingers were gentle and careful, something Michael both thanked and cursed. While it was overall better to have careful fingers going through his wings, making sure they didn’t snag on anything, it made it difficult for Michael to take his mind off the fact that it felt so damn good to have someone else touching his wings.

It didn’t feel good in a sexual way- no it was more like how a hot bath felt good after a long and stressful day, or how it felt good to cuddle with someone. Jeep’s touch just made him want to relax, it just took his guard down some- enough that it took him a minute to register that Jeep’s fingers weren’t in his wings anymore. But the discomfort was still there.

“Can you not find it?” he asked, glancing back over his shoulder. He couldn’t read Jeep’s expression.

Jeep shrugged. “Whatever it was, you got it out.”

“But I can still feel-“

“Some of your feathers are bent.”

Michael didn’t respond for a minute until he let out a long groan and bent himself, his forehead resting on his legs.

Jeep tentatively reached out and patted Michael’s lower back. “What do you need me to do?”

Michael muttered something into his legs.

Jeep prodded his back. “I can’t hear you. You gotta sit up.”

Michael sat up a little bit and said, “You have to pull the bent ones out. Carefully, if you wouldn’t mind- I don’t want to lose more than I need to.”

Jeep nodded, though he knew that Michael couldn’t see him. His hands found the bent feathers and, one by one, he pulled them from Michael’s wing, wincing with every pained sound that Michael made.

When it was done, Jeep leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Michael’s back, right between his wings.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Michael’s skin.

“It’s not your fault,” Michael breathed out, reaching back with his hand to grasp at Jeep’s.

“I just don’t like seeing you in pain.”

“I know, I don’t like seeing you in pain either.”

Jeep smiled, and placed another quick kiss to Michael’s back before standing up. He moved in front of Michael and held out a hand.

“Come on,” he said, helping Michael up. “We gotta go get Alex, and make sure that the car still works.”

Michael nodded, but laid a soft kiss to Jeep’s lips before following him back to the car.


End file.
